Amor clandestino
by SoulSilver97
Summary: Ha aceptado las consecuencias desde antes de saber que el solo estar a su lado traería problemas. La mafia se había vuelto su destino. Aún así, seguían amándose pese a la adversidad. Pero clandestino terminaría siendo su amor. /2795/


**Amor clandestino**

**Summary: **Ha aceptado las consecuencias desde antes de saber que el solo estar a su lado traería problemas. La mafia se había vuelto su destino. Aún así, seguían amándose pese a la adversidad. Pero clandestino terminaría siendo su amor. /2795/

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece y Amor clandestino tampoco._

* * *

_Kyoko_

Ha llorado en silencio mientras nadie la observaba, escondida en un rincón cerrado. Nunca supieron lo que le pasaba porque con facilidad, ella cambiaba las lágrimas por sonrisas, para que no se preguntaran por qué lloraba. Sabía muy bien que todos estaban ocupados con cosas importantes, así que no quería ser una molestia, una carga o algo preocupante. Nadie entendería lo que estaba sufriendo.

En días donde se supone debería haber vuelto, temblaba en su ausencia. Él llegó a ser una parte importante para su vida, y pensar que tal vez no volvería, se sentía frío, como un baldazo de agua helada. Se había vuelto en su calor, en una llama que le proporcionaba vida, en un farol que iluminaba la oscuridad de cada día. Él era lo último que le daba fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Cuando regresó por fin, después de meses sin verse, ocurrió lo peor. Ella ya no tenía lugar en la mansión, debía irse si quería seguir viviendo. Él la echó del lugar, amenazó con matarla si no se iba, pero la mujer pudo entender que lo hacía por su bien. La mandó de vuelta a Namimori.

Pudo llorar, pero no lo hizo. Porque antes lloraba cuando no sabía qué le había ocurrido y ahora sabe que él esta bien. Pudo temblar en su ausencia, pero tampoco lo hizo. Temblaba cuando no estaba y lo sentía lejano, pero ahora sin embargo, lo siente cerca casi como si estuviera a su lado. Tal vez le inquietaba no verlo, desconocer de su estado quizás.

Lo que hizo le parece un último acto de amor.

_Tsunayoshi_

Él no tuvo la intención de ella se diese cuenta de que eso fue para alejarla de la mafia. Su mala actuación o la madurez de la mujer le hicieron creer la verdad escondida en palabras temblorosamente duras, pues no tuvo el valor suficiente de poner más severidad y siquiera cargar la pistola que dispararía contra ella.

Desde que se enamoró de esa dulce mujer nunca creyó que ella podría llegar a estar involucrada con la mafia por culpa suya. Ni siquiera creyó que ella llegaría a amarlo con esa intensidad, la misma de una llama pura de cielo. Pero así pasó y así fue.

Años atrás le dolía no poder gritar su nombre en toda libertad, bajo sospecha tenía que callar. Todo era una mierda, con la mafia su amor se había vuelto clandestino, en algo donde no podía desafiar ni al destino mismo, porque su destino se convirtió en la mafia.

Los destinos de ambos.

_Kyoko_

Sin él no era fácil pero no sufría tanto como antes. Pudo acostumbrarse al cambio o a la perdida, cualquiera de los dos. El cambio era que ahora ya no lo vería más, para siempre tal vez. La perdida en su caso era casi lo mismo al cambio, solo que no lo tendría más a su lado. Pensó que podía sin él. Solo lo pensó. Y rogó al cielo y a Dios que la ayudaran.

El calor no se reemplazó con nada. La luz llegó a lo último. Los días también. No pudo sin Tsuna.

_Tsunayoshi_

Fue lo mejor alejarla? No, pero con pensar un poco llegó a la conclusión de que alguno de los dos terminaría así. Su amor clandestino tuvo sus consecuencias y aún quedarían secuelas que tendría que superar. Lo suyo no se terminó todavía.

* * *

**N/A: **_Tengo que admitir que arrinué la canción. Por qué letras tan bonitas en este drabble de quinta que escribí en una hora? No sé, hace meses que quería escribir una novela (iban a ser varios capis) y vengo hoy y lo escribo de un tirón, no tengo ni la menor idea de que me pasa. Pero bueno, solo me queda decir: "Espero que les haya gustado este 2795 sin mucho sentido" y me voy a jugar Bobobobo-bo-bobo o Mario Advance 2 en el GBA SP._

_P.D: Amor clandestino es de Mana._


End file.
